


Her Sanctuary

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [42]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man, she could forgive, because he thought he was doing the right thing to give her a home where she's not on display to the public as an impressively intelligent big cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Panthera, early 1990s  
> Prompt: Feral  
> Alternate Universe: Encounters With a Feral Cat

Hers is not a feral mutation. Nor is it the sort of wide-ranging metamorph talent that Mystique has. Sometimes, when she bothers to think about it, she wonders if it's something of both. Most days, though, she doesn't think about it. Doesn't think much beyond basking in the sun, and the next meal her keepers will bring, and maybe playing with the variety of toys left in her enclosure. It's not as if the humans know any better than to assume she is what she appears to be.

She'd once been taken from her sanctuary by another mutant. By a man who controlled metal and his feral employee. The man, she could forgive, because he thought he was doing the right thing to give her a home where she's not on display to the public as an impressively intelligent big cat.

The feral, though, she'd not forgiven.

Nor, unfortunately, had she managed to kill him, though his skull had yielded satisfactorily to her canines. She'd left him unconscious, and fled the facility. Stalked and killed a deer in the wild, though she prefers her meals delivered already dead and butchered. Found her way into a more civilized area, and let herself be rescued.

Safely in a park once more, well-fed and pampered. Always assumed to be something she isn't, and she wishes she truly were. At least she can pretend, and she can have the safety she's always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Panthera is a mutant who can shift into the form of a jaguar. The shift takes a lot of energy, whether from human to cat or cat to human. She was quite willing to expend that energy in order to pay Sabretooth back for his convincing Magneto to get her out of the big cat sanctuary she'd been one of the cats on exhibit. For her, being a jaguar and living in a big cat sanctuary or a zoo is a safe and desirable option rather than being on her own in a world that isn't accepting of mutants.


End file.
